impossible_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
B.G.H. Music
BGH Music (formerly BobGmbH) is a YouTuber best known for his "Impossible Remixes", which usually contain from 10,000-100,000 notes, however, he isn't part of the black midi team. With over 970,000 subscribers, he is the most subscribed YouTuber who makes MIDI-related music videos. He also has two alternative channels where he does smaller arrangements and plays the keyboard. His main channel BGH Music has over 1.2M subscribers, 300M views, and over 200 videos. His second channel BGH Music 2 has over 80K subs, 20M views, and over 80 videos. His cover channel BGH Covers has over 14K subs, 200K views, and 6 videos. He has three official YouTube shows: IMPOSSIBLE REMIX (100 episodes and 8K subs), PIANO DUBSTEP (8 episodes and 1K subs), and BEST OF IR (4 episodes and 700 subs). Videos over 1 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Unity" TheFatRat #*49.3 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Pirates of the Caribbean Medley #*20.6 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's Song (The Living Tombstone) #*19.9 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Shut Up and Dance #*17.4 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - He's A Pirate (Pirates of the Caribbean) #*14.3 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Super Mario Medley (1/2) #*13.0 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - PSY "Gentleman" #*11.6 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Break My Mind" DAGames (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) #*10.4 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Nyan Cat #*7.42 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Die In A Fire" Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (The Living Tombstone) #*7.21 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Gravity Falls Theme #*7.07 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Harry Potter "Hedwig's Theme" #*7.15 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Monody" TheFatRat #*6.36 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Mortal Kombat Theme #*6.02 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Tetris Theme A #*5.83 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Megalovania" Undertale #*5.69 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 "Survive the Night" (MandoPony) #*5.27 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Pokémon Theme #*5.18 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Requiem for a Dream (Lux Aeterna) #*5.18 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 "It's Been So Long" (The Living Tombstone) #*4.95 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - The Legend of Zelda Medley #*4.75 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Star Wars: The Imperial March #*4.69 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Skyrim Theme #*4.45 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Build Our Machine" (BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE) DAGames #*4.45 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Katy Perry "Dark Horse" #*3.99 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Ghostbusters Theme #*3.62 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Lavender Town #*3.51 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Faded" Alan Walker #*3.49 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Steven Universe Theme #*3.17 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Imagine Dragons "Demons" #*2.99 million views #2017 #*2.54 million views #"Let It Go" Frozen - Easy Piano Tutorial #*2.44 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Pokémon Medley #*2.29 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "I'm Blue" Eiffel 65 #*2.29 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - OneRepublic "Counting Stars" #*2.25 million views #I. Dream - Main Theme (SAD SONG) #*2.21 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Tetris Theme #*2.21 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Time Lapse" TheFatRat #*2.20 million views #BEST OF IMPOSSIBLE REMIX 2016 #*2.06 million views #Imagine Dragons "Radioactive" - Easy Piano Tutorial #*1.85 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Seven Nation Army #*1.80 million views #2015 #*1.74 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - What Does The Fox Say #*1.73 million views #Sad & Emotional Piano Music Playlist #*1.67 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Super Mario Medley (2/2) #*1.63 million views #Martin Garrixx "Animals" - Synthesia Remix #*1.59 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Windfall" TheFatRat #*1.50 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - The Gummy Bear Song #*1.47 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Doctor Who Theme "I Am The Doctor" #*1.46 million views #1 Million Subs & Notes Extended (with note count) #*1.42 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Shape of You" Ed Sheeran #*1.38 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - River Flows In You #*1.38 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "I Got No Time" The Living Tombstone (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) #*1.34 million views #Playing Every Note Exactly Once #*1.32 million views #2016 #*1.32 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's 3 "Balloons" (MandoPony) #*1.30 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Avicii "Hey Brother" #*1.27 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Fairy Tail Main Theme #*1.25 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Axel F #*1.24 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Five Nights at Freddy's Song Medley #*1.23 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Megalovania" Undertale EXTENDED #*1.22 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - See You Again (Wiz Khalifa - Furious 7) #*1.17 million views #19 Years (SAD PIANO SONG) #*1.17 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Game of Thrones Theme #*1.16 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - Canon in D #*1.13 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Xenogenesis" TheFatRat #*1.13 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Stronger Than You" Steven Universe #*1.11 million views #IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Hallelujah" Leonard Cohen #*1.09 million views #He's a Pirate - VERY IMPOSSIBLE REMIX #*1.01 million views Videos on BGH Music 2 over 1 million views #ILLUMINATI SONG !! #*14.1 million views #GHOSTBUSTERS THEME !! #*2.91 million views Trivia * His first name is Sven. Featured Channels * BGHM - 300 subs, 9 vids * BGH Music 2 - 80K subs, 80 vids * BGH Covers - 14K subs, 6 vids * Peter PlutaX - 1.0M subs, 1K vids * Norman Dück - 6K subs, 100 vids * BGH Pavko - 700 subs, 31 vids External links *BGH Music on YouTube *BGH Music on Patreon *ImpossibleRemix on Twitch *BGH Music on Twitter *BGH Music's website *BGH Music on Bandcamp